Dans les yeux de l'autre
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Lydia aimait Jackson. C'était ce dont elle essayait de se persuader en regardant la peau claire d'Allison, le sourire d'Allison et les larmes d'Allison à cause de ce stupide McCall. Lydia était normale et aimait son petit-ami. Si elle le répétait assez, ça deviendrait peut-être vrai.


**Disclaimer :**** Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis **

**Note :**** Bonjouuuuur ! **

**Ceci est une histoire. Je ne sais pas trop si vous allez aimer mais j'espère que oui !**

**Merci à PiccolinaSandra pour sa correction et son soutien pour toutes les idées bizarres que je lui envoie ! **

**oOo**

Quand Allison était arrivée au lycée, Lydia l'avait trouvée cool. Elle était gentille (peut-être un peu trop au goût de la Reine des abeilles. Mais il pouvait être agréable d'arrêter de toujours se demander ce qu'allaient faire les gens pour vous blesser). Et surtout, elle avait cette joie que Lydia trouvait irrésistible, un sourire permanent qui faisait briller ses yeux.

Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à discuter, à faire les magasins, à essayer des habits sans volonté de les acheter, juste pour faire semblant pendant quelques instants. Elles avaient aussi passé des heures dans la chambre de Lydia à essayer les habits de la rousse, fouillant dans le dressing comme on fouille dans une malle aux trésors. Elles avaient échangé des secrets en se prêtant des robes et pour une fois dans sa vie, Lydia s'était sentie comprise par quelqu'un. Allison comprenant ses peines, ses peurs mais son regard ne changeait pas. Elles se racontaient des secrets, confiantes. Jusqu'ici, Lydia ne s'était jamais sentie en sécurité, n'avait jamais pu se laisser aller sans crainte.

Et bien qu'elle ait mis beaucoup de temps à s'en rendre compte, Lydia ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver sur la peau de son amie.

C'était Allison, c'était une fille, c'était juste de la curiosité, juste pour voir si les vêtements lui seyaient, juste pour voir si sa peau diaphane était mise en valeur par ses anciens vêtements. Juste pour voir. Lydia ne faisait rien de mal, elle ne faisait que regarder. Ce n'était pas bizarre, elle ne faisait que regarder.

Alors elle s'est mise à aimer plus fort Jackson. A passer plus de temps avec lui, à l'embrasser férocement, à faire l'amour. Parce que c'était ce qu'on faisait quand on aimait les garçons, quand on aimait son copain.

Surtout, oublier que la peau d'Ally semblait douce, par rapport à celle rugueuse de Jackson. Surtout oublier la manière dont ses lèvres s'étiraient lorsqu'elle souriait ou comment ses longs cheveux fouettaient son visage lorsqu'il y avait un peu de vent. Elle se noyait dans l'étreinte de Jackson pour arrêter de penser à quel point les bras d'Ally semblaient accueillants.

Puis, il arriva le moment où Lydia dut arrêter de se mentir. Elle pouvait se forcer à caresser les bras musclés de Jackson, frotter son nez contre ses joues qui ne seront jamais assez glabres, il fallait qu'elle arrête de nier que ce n'était pas ce genre de courbes qui la faisait frémir.

_La Reine des Abeilles n'était pas intéressée par les rois. Elle voulait une Reine._

Mais Allison aimait les rois. Allison aimait un roi. Et parfois, quand Scott était idiot et la blessait, quand elle venait pleurer ou tempêter dans sa chambre, Lydia avait envie de l'attraper et de lui promettre, de lui montrer qu'elle, elle, l'aimerait mieux que ça. Lui montrer qu'elle était extraordinaire et qu'ensemble, ça pourrait être le bonheur absolu. Une joie que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait osé imaginer.

Mais Allison aimait les rois. Et elle ne devait jamais savoir que ce n'était pas le cas de Lydia. Et Lydia ne pourrait pas supporter le rejet d'Ally, son changement de comportement, les conséquences sur leur vie. Elle ne supporterait pas ce que la société risquait de lui faire. Comment les autres pourraient la blesser, blesser Allison.

Lydia aimait les reines.

Allison aimait les rois.

C'était incompatible. C'était douloureux. C'était sans issu.

**oOo**

Lydia quitta Jackson un soir d'hiver. Il ne comprit pas. Pensa qu'il y avait un autre garçon. Lydia ne put que sourire. Quelqu'un d'autre, oui. Mais pas un garçon.

Elle resta amie avec Allison mais ne lui dit jamais la vérité.

Vint le moment de partir à l'Université. Elle quitta sa petite ville de Californie pour aller se perdre à Cambridge. Elle découvrit un autre monde. Ou plutôt, elle découvrit le monde d'un nouveau point de vue.

Elle apprit à s'accepter. Elle aima une grande blonde du nom d'Emma. Elles se séparèrent. Lydia expérimenta son premier chagrin d'amour.

Elle fit son coming-out auprès de sa famille. Sa mère mit un peu de temps à faire le deuil de la famille qu'elle avait imaginée. Mais les choses redevinrent normales.

C'était les 10 ans de leur promotion de lycée. Tous les diplômé.e.s de l'année 2019 se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant de Beacon Hills pour les retrouvailles. Lydia était un peu angoissée mais désireuse de ne plus se cacher.

Elle entra dans le restaurant, Callie à son bras. Cette dernière lui serrait délicatement la main. Il n'y eut guère que Jackson, qui était accompagné d'une grande blonde plutôt insipide, qui manqua de s'étrangler quand il vit la compagne de Lydia.

Allison entra dans le restaurant une quinzaine de minutes après elles. A ses côtés, Scott et son sourire béat.

Elle vit immédiatement Lydia et lui sourit de ce sourire si éclatant qui avait fait trembler le petit cœur d'adolescente de Lydia. Elle remarqua la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Et Lydia aurait juré voir un peu de regret dans les yeux brillants de son amour de jeunesse.

**oOo**

**Voilààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (même si « comment la terminer » m'a un peu turlupiné). N'hésitez pas à raconter vos vies en reviews **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

**Math'**

**PS : l'inspiration vient de la chanson d'Angèle « Ta Reine » que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écouter en boucle**


End file.
